


The Future Is Bright

by TheDemigodPaladin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemigodPaladin/pseuds/TheDemigodPaladin
Summary: (Post HTTYD 2) Hiccup knows his duties. He has to be a chief, the chief the people of Berk need. But, he also has other problems. His mother is back and having a hard time adjusting back to life on Berk. Fishlegs and Astrid insist that he take a break and at least spend SOME time planning his upcoming and longwaited marriage to Astrid. But there's something coming. Something no one at all will see coming.





	1. The Beginning

When Hiccup first saw his father's body in his dreams, he woke up screaming. His leg was in pain, burning pain. His father's blood was on his hands. His mother called up to him but he couldn't hear her voice or see her face. She ran out the door. Within seconds, Gobber, his mother, Gothi and Astrid were next to him, trying to calm him down. Finally, he looked at Astrid dead in eyes. 

"He's alive." 

"Who?" 

"Him." 

"Who's him? Drago?" 

"No." 

"Krogan? Ryker?" 

Hiccup fell silent and looked to the wooden floor. His eyes were wet and tired from exhustation and Astrid couldn't help but hope he had been getting enough sleep. 

Slowly, he looked back up to her. 

"Viggo."


	2. Chapter Two: By Thor's Hammer

"Are you sure?" Astrid said as Hiccup worked in the forge. 

"Positive. I had that feeling Astrid." 

"He's dead Hiccup." Astrid said. "You and I both saw him dead. There was no pulse." 

"He survived the volcano on the Edge Astrid, why wouldn't survive a lightning shock? Spitelout did." 

"He's related to Snotlout, of course he would survive." 

"Speaking of Snotlout,..." 

"Hiccup Haddock, don't you dare change the subject of this conversation!" 

"What's going on with Snotlout and Ruff?" 

Astrid sighed. "Relationship. Very physical." 

Hiccup sighed. "I figured." 

"Speaking of the relationships,..." 

"Astrid..." 

"Hiccup, you can't hide forever. It's our wedding and you need to be a part of it. I appreciate Fishlegs help with trying to organize everything, but he's not the groom. You are." 

Hiccup sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I'll meet you at the Great Hall tonight to discuss it. I promise." 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usually, Hiccup would have been delighted to talk about his wedding to Astrid. But with Viggo alive, he felt as though a wedding was the least important of things on his mind. As he sat on the bench beside Astrid, and opened his mouth to speak, she said, in a very straight voice, 

"Hiccup, if you mention Viggo once during this conversation, I will set Stormfly on you." 

Hiccup gulped. "I was going to say, when should we have the ceremony." 

"The beginning of the growing season is the most traditional time, but you're not the most traditional of Vikings." 

"Hiccup!" An excited young male called. "I got a terror mail back from Heather! She's coming! She's coming!" 

"For what?" Hiccup asked, raising his brow. 

"You know," Fishlegs said. "The wedding?"


End file.
